<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I think you're super by sapphicswirlz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995132">I think you're super</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicswirlz/pseuds/sapphicswirlz'>sapphicswirlz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, Humor, Lack of Communication, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lillian ships supercorp, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lena Luthor, Oh no here comes the angst™, SuperCorp, author doesn't know what they are doing, happy ending most likely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:00:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicswirlz/pseuds/sapphicswirlz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a few nights later when it hits her. She’s on her couch, typing up a report on some research, but she’s thinking of Kara. There have been weird moments lately, ones she can’t make sense of. And she’d ask Kara, but she seems to be more interested in spending time with Supergirl than Lena. </p><p>A burst of jealousy washes over her. <em>Supergirl</em> knew Kara and Mon-el weren’t dating. <em>Supergirl</em> went to Clover Coffee with Kara, stole Lena’s lunch date. She mulls over the past few days, wondering what changed between them.</p><p>Kara’s teasing smile at the door when she said the person she was dating was “super amazing”. As if there was a joke Lena didn’t get. Super...as in Supergirl? </p><p>“Oh my god.”</p><p>aka the one where Lena thinks Kara and Supergirl are dating. this was supposed to be funny but it got kind of angsty help</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>643</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lena finds Kara at CatCo for their kombucha date, her friend apologizes profusely for forgetting about it. Instead, she’d grabbed lunch at a small coffee shop nearby to save time since she was really busy with work, she tells Lena. </p><p>She points to the table, which has some leftover napkins she brought back with her. They’re plain brown with small green clover designs and the words “Clover Coffee” across the edges. Lena notes it down, planning to suggest they go there sometime if Kara doesn’t have time for the kombucha place.</p><p>Kara then laments about her article, and Lena offers to help her. Kara thanks her, breaking into that special smile that she seems to reserve just for Lena. Lena smiles back, and returns to L-Corp to sift through her mother's sources. It’s nearly midnight when she finds something, and in all honesty, she’s tired and has a lot of L-Corp work she should be working on instead. But she knows Kara needs her sources, so she's happy to work on that for her, if only to see that smile again.</p><p>“This is it!” she exclaims to Jess, quickly dialing Kara’s number. </p><p>Her call is interrupted when three menacing-looking men barge into her office. She grabs a taser from her bag and manages to stun one of them, but the other two keep walking towards her. Her phone is forgotten, dropped onto the floor. Kara’s worried voice still emits from it, calling her name. Lena backs onto the balcony, where one of the men grabs her arm and pushes her back against the low wall. She’s bent back at an awkward angle, almost falling off as she struggles to break free. The man’s eyes widen, but it’s too late. </p><p>She tumbles over from his push, the cool air whooshing in her ears. Her eyes are closed and she expects to hit the ground, but instead she falls into the very strong arms of Supergirl. The hero smiles at her, then flies them back up, blowing the intruders away with a strong wind. They hit the ground, groaning. Supergirl sets Lena down gently.</p><p>“How did you know I was in trouble?” Lena asks her, still slightly breathless from falling and partly from being in Supergirl’s arms. </p><p>“I was...getting coffee with Kara Danvers when you called,” Supergirl explains, nervously brushing a blond curl out of her face. Her brow crinkles in the same way Kara’s does when she’s conflicted about something.</p><p>“At midnight?” Lena laughs disbelievingly, narrowing her eyes. </p><p>“Uh...yeah. There’s this...uh...one place that serves great coffee, 24 hours a day. It’s near CatCo, the small brown building with a green clover logo. I go there all the time. Actually, I had lunch there today,” she babbles, then covers her mouth with her hand, eyes widening. A swift <em> woosh </em> sounds as she leaves hurriedly.</p><p>Lena frowns. Had Kara gone with Supergirl to lunch instead of her? She couldn’t blame her friend for wanting to spend time with the Kryptonian, but it was rude to cancel on her for someone else and lie about it.</p>
<hr/><p>“Alex?” Kara calls when she returns to their apartment. </p><p>“Hey,” Alex pokes her head out from behind a kitchen counter, waving an oven mitt. “What’s wrong?” she asks, seeing Kara’s concerned face. A timer dings, and Kara waits as Alex pulls out a pan of brownies from the oven. The warm smell of chocolate fills the air, and Kara relaxes slightly, even attempting to grab a brownie. Alex bats her hands away.</p><p>“Give it a few minutes to cool,” she says, pulling off the gloves. She drags a stool up next to Kara and rests her chin on her hands. “What did you want to talk about?” Kara sighs, explaining how she messed up and let slip that she as Supergirl went to Clover Coffee.</p><p>“I just...don’t know if I’m ready for her to know yet. I like being just Kara with her. Plus I feel like she’ll hate me for lying. I mean, I’m pretty sure we’re dating now. Isn’t it rude to keep something like that a secret?” she says sadly. Alex puts an arm around her shoulders.</p><p>“She’ll understand you did it to protect her,” Alex says gently. “You kept your identity a secret out of a place of love and compassion. No one could hate you for that. But if you’re not sure what she knows, you could ask her in a subtle way. Bring up Supergirl, and see what she says.” Kara nods, and that is what she does the next day. </p><p>They’re at Clover Coffee together this time, sitting across from each other, drinks and sandwiches between them. The sun through the window has caught on strands of Lena’s hair, and they’re almost glowing. Lena’s smile, the way she moves, has Kara mesmerized, and she feels a weird giddiness that she remembered Lena’s order of plain black coffee. <em>Black like my soul, </em>Lena had joked. Kara had protested a little too loudly, drawing a few stares their way.</p><p>“Kara?” Lena asks, waving a hand in front of her face. She must’ve zoned out. </p><p>“What?” Kara replies. Lena twists her hands the way she does when she’s nervous, and her face is serious now. <em>Oh no, </em>Kara thinks. <em>This is it. She's found out I'm Supergirl and is probably angry at me for lying to her.</em></p><p>“Did you bail on me yesterday to come here with Supergirl?”</p><p>“What?” Kara asks, taken aback. <em>Lena doesn’t know I’m Supergirl?</em></p><p>“Some people attacked me yesterday, Lillian’s henchmen, and when Supergirl saved me she told me she came here for lunch and she seemed really nervous, like she was hiding something. And you said you went there for lunch too yesterday.” Lena’s stare bores into her, demanding an explanation.</p><p>“Uh…” is all Kara can get out. She blushes furiously. <em>Do I tell her?</em></p><p>“Next time, you could plan ahead instead of lying to me.” Lena says sharply.</p><p>“Lena, wait.” Kara gets out, but the CEO gets up, her chair scraping against the floor as she pushes it back, and walks out of the coffee shop.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena’s nervous when she comes to Kara’s apartment to ask her to come to Jack’s press conference at Spheerical Industries. She thought Kara would come with her, but now she’s not so sure. Does Kara even see her as a friend anymore? She wonders what Kara was going to say after their fight, but it’s pretty clear from her blush that Lena caught her red-handed. She still can’t believe Kara bailed on her. She sighs and pushes the upsetting thought away. </p><p>Her hand comes up to knock, but she’s second-guessing her decision to ask Kara for help again. What if Kara wants to go do something with Supergirl instead? Obviously the Kryptonian and Kara are closer than Kara and Lena are. </p><p>Kara shows no signs that she’s upset though, instead invites her in with her usual grin. She’s holding a pink apron by her side, and the air is filled with the smell of danishes.</p><p>“Are you grief baking?” Lena asks. Kara denies it at first, but finally admits she’s still reeling from her termination at CatCo. They sit down across from each other to talk.</p><p>“Is everything okay?” Kara asks, concerned. </p><p>“Yeah, no, absolutely.” Lena replies. She suddenly wonders if Kara will think it’s a date. Do friends go to press conferences together for moral support? Her fingers twitch, and she hesitates. Kara gives her a look, knowing she’s lying, and she caves. Kara listens with interest as she explains about Spheerical’s press conference. She even sounds a little jealous when she asks about the relationship. <em> Interesting, </em> Lena notes. Maybe Kara does return her feelings. <em> Or maybe she just wants to know more about you, </em> another part of her brain says.</p><p>“Jack’s my kryptonite. It’s gonna bring up a lot of painful memories if I go there alone,” Lena says. Kara eagerly offers to go with her, just like she hoped she would. Kara goes to grab her coat, and Lena congratulates herself on a job well done.</p><p>“What’s your kryptonite?” she asks Kara as they’re leaving. A little part of her hopes Kara says her name, but that would probably never happen. Kara has a boyfriend.</p><p>“The person I’m dating.” Kara says, looking directly at her with a teasing smile. “They’re super amazing.”</p><p>“Mike does seem nice,” Lena agrees. Kara mumbles something that she doesn’t hear and goes to grab her coat.</p><hr/><p>Supergirl mentions Kara again during the Daxamite invasion, while Lena explains that she can convert one of Lex’s devices to release lead instead of Kryptonite. </p><p>“Mon-el will need to leave Earth.” Supergirl says to Superman.</p><p>Lena thinks about Kara. She doesn’t know her boyfriend, “Mike”, is the prince of Daxam. Kara had called him “super amazing”, so she probably cared about him a lot. She’d be hurt and confused when Supergirl explained he had to leave Earth. Supergirl had known he was the prince for a while, based on her reaction when she saw him and Lena on the Daxamite ship. Did she keep his identity a secret from Kara?</p><p>“Did you know he was dating Kara Danvers?” Lena asks, narrowing her eyes. </p><p>Alarm flares in Supergirl’s eyes, confirming her theory. Lena already doesn’t like Supergirl for stealing Kara away from her, but knowing she lied to Kara makes her dislike the hero even more. </p><p> Supergirl’s gaze flickers towards Lillian. Something unreadable passes between them. Supergirl looks nervous at the mention of Kara, and Lillian just seems smug as always. </p><p>“Actually, they’re just friends. But I’ll make sure she gets to say goodbye.” Supergirl answers finally. </p><p>“What?” Lena asks, confused. “But she said she was dating someone, and she and Mon-el came to dinner together with me and Jack.”</p><p> Supergirl doesn’t clarify anything, instead telling her to “start working.” She trades another glance with Lillian, this time almost exasperated. Lillian looks amused. Then she turns and leaves, cape fluttering behind her. </p><p>“What was that about?” She demands after Superman has left too. </p><p>Lillian sighs. “You are as clueless as ever, Lena dear.”</p><hr/><p>It’s a few nights later when it hits her. She’s on her couch, typing up a report on some research, but she’s thinking of Kara. There have been weird moments lately, ones she can’t make sense of. And she’d ask Kara, but she seems to be more interested in spending time with Supergirl than Lena. </p><p>A burst of jealousy washes over her. <em> Supergirl </em> knew Kara and Mon-el weren’t dating. <em> Supergirl </em> went to Clover Coffee with Kara, stole Lena’s lunch date. She mulls over the past few days, wondering what changed between them.</p><p>Kara’s teasing smile at the door when she said the person she was dating was “super amazing”. As if there was a joke Lena didn’t get. Super...as in Supergirl? </p><p>“Oh my god.” </p><p>She jumps up at the epiphany, knocking her drink over in the process. So that’s why they had lunch together instead of Lena, why Supergirl seems nervous every time Kara’s name is brought up. They’re <em> girlfriends </em>. Girlfriend dates took precedence over best friend kombucha dates, right?</p><p>Even Lillian knew. No wonder she’d called Lena clueless. How did she not notice her best friend was in a relationship with the city’s heroine?</p><p>Memories hit her then, and her head spins. Kara in her office, interviewing her for the first time, saying she flew there on a bus. Had Supergirl flown her to work? How long had this been going on? No wonder they spent so much time together. No wonder she never saw both of them together. They probably wanted to keep their relationship a secret. </p><p>Lena shook her head. <em> I can’t believe I’ve been flirting for months with a girl who’s in a relationship. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I combined the original chapter 2 with the chapter 1 and published a new chapter 2, so make sure you’ve read that first before reading this chapter or it won’t make sense!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still can’t believe Lena thought you were dating Mon-el,” Alex says. Kara shifts uncomfortably at the notion. They’re leaning against the glass walkway in the middle of the D.E.O., chatting during a moment when the both of them aren’t busy.</p><p>“Yeah, me neither,” she replies thoughtfully. Her brows furrow. “I thought <em> we </em>were dating. For a few months now. I suppose we never confirmed it, but I just assumed…”</p><p>Alex nods. “From the way you two talked and acted around each other, it definitely seemed like it. Besides, everyone could tell you guys liked each other. Winn and I were even going to place bets on who would ask the other out first.” </p><p>Kara laughs at that, and the conversation turns to something else. <em> I’ll just formally ask Lena out later, </em> she tells herself. <em> It can’t be that hard, anyway. </em> She tries not to think about how she’s going to tell Lena she’s Supergirl. </p><p>It’s a while before she gets to do this, as they’re both busy after the Daxamite invasion. The city is in shambles, and it seems like there’s endless amounts of work to be done. </p><p>Like when Lena speaks at the unveiling of her statue, and instead of applause they hear the sidewalk cracking. </p><p>Supergirl saves everyone, of course. After depositing the submarine in a safe place, she flies over to Lena. <em> I’m just checking in to make sure she’s okay after the attack, </em> she tells herself. <em> I don’t </em> have <em> to tell her I’m Kara now.  </em></p><p>Her heart speeds up anyway, and she misjudges the landing slightly, crashing into Lena instead of touching down in front of her. </p><p>“Whoa!” The CEO exclaims, stumbling. Kara catches her.</p><p>“Sorry, just got distracted thinking. Are you okay?” Kara says.</p><p>“Yes, I’m fine now. Honestly, I should be used to this now. There seems to be an attack whenever I’m at a big event.” She laughs ruefully.</p><p>“It shouldn’t have to be that way.” Kara replies sadly. </p><p>She makes a decision. “Anyway, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something. Privately,” she adds when people start looking at them curiously. <em> Ok, this is it, I have to tell her now or I’ll never do it. </em></p><p>Lena raises a brow in surprise. “Actually, I wanted to speak to you about something too. Why don’t you swing by my office at 11? I trust you know where it is.”</p><p>Kara nods. “Sure.”</p><p>Then she leaps up into the air, doing a few spirals to calm herself down. The crowd claps, and she bows once at them before heading back to the DEO.</p>
<hr/><p>Lena looks as beautiful as ever, sitting at her desk. She rests her chin on a hand, raven hair falling over her shoulder. Kara pauses outside the tall glass windows for a moment to admire her before landing and announcing her presence. </p><p>“Supergirl,” Lena acknowledges. “I was wondering when you’d arrive. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?”</p><p>Kara laughs nervously. She paces around a bit, gathering her words. <em> I can do this, </em> she reminds herself. <em> I’m a superhero who protects the city. I’m strong. I can tell Lena I’m Supergirl.  </em></p><p>“I...haven’t been completely honest with you for a while,” she starts. “I wanted to tell you, I swear, and it was never because I didn’t trust you. I just- wasn’t quite ready, I guess. And the longer I waited, the harder it was to say it. I’m…” she hesitates. Dries her palms on her supersuit. She opens her mouth but no sound comes out. </p><p>“...dating Kara Danvers.” Lena finishes. </p><p>“What?” she asks, not sure if she heard correctly. </p><p>“Oh, don’t think I didn’t figure it out, after you mentioned you went to Clover Coffee when you saved me from the CADMUS people. I know you and Kara went there together. And you were hinting at it when we were fixing the lead box. I’m not stupid.”</p><p>“No, Lena, it’s not like that,” she says after a pause. She’s still surprised, and her forehead creases as she tries to figure this out. She definitely didn’t see this coming. Lena crosses her arms, annoyed. </p><p>“Don’t think I believe your lies. You and Kara both get a crinkle in your forehead when you’re nervous about something, and you’re doing it now. You obviously are trying to hide your relationship from me. And I get it, you don’t want the public to know, but did you really think I would tell?” Lena’s angry now, Kara can see it in the stiffness of her stance, the slight flush in her cheeks. </p><p>“No, no, of course not,” she says placatingly. “I do trust you. I really do.” <em> How am I supposed to tell her now? She’ll probably be angry at me for lying for so long. I don’t want Lena to be mad at me. </em></p><p>“I’m sorry,” she says finally. Something turns in her gut, and she realizes she’s dug herself into an even deeper hole. <em> How am I supposed to explain to Alex that Lena thinks I’m dating myself?  </em></p><p>For a few moments, Lena just stands there. She looks wistful, something conflicting passing across her face. She sounds almost sad when she speaks. </p><p>“I’m happy for you. You two are a great match. But if you ever hurt Kara, you’ll have to answer to me. Because I’m her best friend. And I love her too.” Her voice breaks on love, and suddenly Kara’s sad too.</p><p>“You love her? As in romantically?” she asks quietly.</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So...when were you going to tell me you were dating National City’s superheroine?” Lena asks in a lowered voice when they sit down to lunch at Clover Coffee that day. Her tone is teasing, but there’s an undercurrent of hurt and confusion. </p><p>Kara glances around quickly, but no one’s paying attention. Noon is a busy time for the coffee shop, and most people are talking loudly at the counter, or rushing in and out the door.</p><p>“Lena, I wanted to tell you…” Kara trails off. “Can we go outside? I need to show you something.”</p><p>Lena leans back in her chair, narrowing her eyes. “Are you changing the subject?”</p><p>“I’m not!” Kara insists. “This is just really important.” </p><p>They’re interrupted again as they’re on their way outside. A rogue alien crashes through the doorway, shattering the glass and sending it flying everywhere. Kara immediately steps in front of Lena to shield her. </p><p>She’s wondering if she can get away to change into Supergirl and take care of this alien, when none other than her sister leaps into the store. Alex points her gun, and a net made out of glowing orange thread explodes out of it and pins down the alien. Two other D.E.O. agents run in after her and take the alien into custody. Everyone in the cafe applauds the effort, and Alex nods at them before heading over to Kara and Lena. </p><p>“Agent...Danvers,” Lena greets her politely, shaking her hand. </p><p>“Ms. Luthor.” Alex glances at Kara then. “I was actually looking for you when we found this alien trying to rob a jewelry store nearby. The D.E.O. wants your help in our labs temporarily. We found something similar to the device you configured to expel lead in the air in one of Lex’s labs, and we were hoping you would be able to figure out what it is or how it works.”</p><p>“Oh. Okay,” Lena replies, a little surprised. “I guess we’ll have to reschedule.” she tells Kara, who puts a hand on her shoulder. “You go. I need to get back to CatCo.”</p><p>Alex stares at the reporter then, asking her with her eyes if she’s asked Lena out yet. Kara gives an almost imperceptible shake of her head. <em> I have a lot to tell Alex tonight, </em>she thinks. Alex gives her a quick hug, then she and Lena leave. Kara stands alone for a moment, wondering why everything keeps going wrong. It’s as if the universe doesn’t want her to tell Lena. She shrugs it off, instead grabbing her coffee and sandwich and leaving as well. </p>
<hr/><p>“Did you know she was dating Supergirl? I mean, you must have, she’s your sister.” Lena says as they walk through the DEO facility. Alex stops, confusion and something like dread registering on her face.</p><p>“Did I know who was dating Supergirl?” she asks slowly.</p><p>“Kara, obviously.” Lena replies. “Did she not tell you?”</p><p>“Oh my god.” Alex runs her hands through her hair, muttering to herself. “What an idiot. How did she mess this up this bad?” </p><p>Lena doesn’t hear her. “I can’t believe she didn’t tell me, but I guess she was waiting because she wanted to tell you first. Honestly, wouldn’t you have noticed? You work with Supergirl all the time. Then again, Kara’s my best friend and I didn’t notice. I’ve been flirting with her for months now. Supergirl, too. I must seem so ridiculous.” Lena sighs, trailing her fingers across the walls as they walk by. She avoids Alex’s gaze, and she’s slightly tensed in that way that shows she’s revealed something that makes her vulnerable.</p><p>Alex seems to have calmed down. She leans against the wall now, arms crossed, and gives Lena a look like she’s her newest investigation. “Kara did tell me, I’m just...surprised she told you. Are you jealous?”</p><p>“What?” Lena sputters. “Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous? I’m happy for Kara. If she’s happy then I’m happy, even though her girlfriend has a god complex and never trusts me.”</p><p>They enter the lab, and Alex shows Lena the device. It’s made of silver metal like the one Lena reconfigured, but it’s much smaller and has a strange green sheen to it. She shakes it, and something rattles around inside.</p><p>“I might have to do some tests,” Lena ventures. </p><p>Alex nods. “I need to go, but I’ll send a few assistants up this way. And Lena?”</p><p>Lena looks up from inspecting the small holes that line one side of the box. “Yes?”</p><p>“I know the Kara...Supergirl situation is confusing, but it wasn’t my place to tell then, and it isn’t now. But know that Supergirl trusts you more than you think.” the redhead says cryptically. She leaves then, and Lena’s left alone in the lab to contemplate this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The board meeting actually happens before the statue unveiling in canon but whatever I wanted it here</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After discussing with the DEO and signing a stack of forms, Lena is allowed to take the device home to study. Her lab has equipment that’s better suited for things like this, and she wants to cross-reference with some of Lex’s old journals she has.</p><p>It’s hard work, since she has to be careful. She has a special pair of gloves she uses when handling objects like these. They’re resistant to most substances, and she always wears them in the lab when dealing with unknown objects.</p><p>Try as she might, she can’t figure out how the device works. It doesn’t seem to have an opening, but there’s definitely something inside. Knowing Lex, there’s some secret way to retrieve whatever’s inside. And she’ll find it.</p><p>Lena’s no closer to opening it after a few days of poking and prodding, but she does learn a few things. Nothing happens when it’s boiled in water, other than the metal gets warm. The green sheen shows up even when she covers areas of the box with other substances like paint. The metal doesn’t dent or scratch. The box is exactly 3 inches on every side, although the middle sections with the holes are slightly farther from the edges. </p><p>When she does find out how to open it, it’s a complete accident. She’s grabbing her bag after cleaning up the lab, getting ready to leave, and her sleeve catches on the box. It clatters to the floor and makes a slight hissing sound. Lena pulls her gloves back on and inspects it. The top part of the box has slid back slightly, revealing a small opening.</p><p>She puts her bag down and returns to the table. When she shines a light inside, it reveals a clump of several small greenish particles, about the size and shape of a small bead. They slide around when she tilts the box slightly and seem to be hard since there’s a slight <em> clink </em> whenever one hits the metal.</p><p>Someone raps on the lab door. Lena looks up. It’s Jess. “Miss Luthor? You have a meeting in two minutes. You might want to hurry.”</p><p><em> Shit. </em>Lena glances at the clock, and she’s right. She'd forgotten in her excitement about the box. She thanks Jess, then hurriedly cleans up her workspace. In her rush, her sleeve catches on the box, and it tips over, spilling the green beads onto Lena’s forearm. She freezes.</p><p>As she watches in horror, they dissolve and disappear into her skin. It tingles, and if she tilts her wrist slightly, she can see that same green sheen on her skin.</p><p>“One minute!” Jess calls from the door.</p><p>Lena snaps out of it and gathers her things. She can’t make a bad impression on the people in the meeting. Figuring out what the green substance does will just have to wait. </p><p><em> Hopefully I don’t start exploding in the middle of the meeting, </em>Lena thinks worriedly. Who knows what the substance does. Nothing has happened so far, so hopefully it doesn’t affect her. It was probably only made to harm aliens. With that, she shoulders her bag and instructs her driver to head to Edge Global’s building.</p><p>Morgan Edge is as annoying as ever. Interrupting her at every turn, bringing up Lex at every chance he gets, even blaming her for the Daxamite invasion. But she has to work with him if she wants to help rebuild the city. And unfortunately, everyone else, minus James Olsen, seems to adore him.</p><p>“It’s all you, Morgan. In six months, you’ve done the impossible,” the mayor says.</p><p>“Let’s not forget Supergirl,” she and James add at the same time. They share a glance with each other. No matter how much Lena is jealous of the caped superheroine, she’s not going to let her achievements be overlooked. </p><p>Edge makes a pass at James, calling CatCo’s articles “inflammatory”, and he handles it with grace. Lena jumps to his defense, and Edge turns on her.</p><p>“Lena,” he says patronizingly, “You’re spouting the CatCo company line. Guess I shouldn’t be surprised, seeing all the good press they’ve been giving you.”</p><p>“Which she earned by donating millions of dollars to the rebuilding efforts,” James counters. The room is silent, the tension palpable. All the other men are focused now. Their eyes ping back and forth between Lena, James, and Morgan Edge like it’s a tennis match.</p><p>“Funny, thought the ‘millions of dollars‘ she donated were restitution for what her brother did.” Edge scoffs. He paces around, in what is clearly an attempt to establish dominance. “Or was it her mother? Or was it her, seeing as how she’s the one who brought the aliens here in the first place?”</p><p>Lena stiffens. Edge walks closer to her chair, comes so close she can feel his breath down her neck.</p><p>“Little bit of advice, Lena. Guilt is not a good business strategy.”</p><p>Lena lifts her chin and turns to meet his gaze. “Neither is exploitation.”</p><p>The words slip out, leaving behind a faint feeling of satisfaction. Her wrist tingles, but she resists the urge to look at it.</p><p>She knows she shouldn’t provoke Edge. It’s not a good look for her. But it’s so <em> unfair </em>, how he can be so awful and everyone practically worships him, whereas she slips up once, trusts one person she shouldn’t have, and the city’s destruction is all her fault. Morgan speaks again, calling everyone to go to another room. Everyone gets up and leaves quickly, likely not wanting to see their little showdown anymore.</p><p>Anger simmers under Lena’s skin, and she’s blurting out more words before she can think.</p><p>“You’re not as powerful as you think you are.” Her wrist tingles again. </p><p>“Then what are we doing in my office?” Edge replies. He leaves then, and James shoots Lena a sympathetic look.</p><p>The rest of the day goes like this, her blurting out a few things she feels she shouldn’t, and she’s glad when it’s time for her to go home. She needs to figure out how to get rid of the green stuff, call Alex and update her. She has just settled down on her couch, about to dial the DEO, when there’s a knock on her door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>wasn’t originally planning to post this so soon but i saw some shitty stuff today and needed something nice to distract me so maybe y’all do too. enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara knocks gently on Lena’s door, a bag of takeout in her hands. </p><p>“Kara!” Lena looks tired, but her face brightens when she opens the door. “Come on in.”</p><p>They settle down together in front of Lena’s huge TV. Lena curls up in Kara’s arms, and Kara once again wonders how Lena ever thought they were <em> just friends.</em></p><p>Kara clears her throat. “You seem tired. Long day?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Lena murmurs, shifting a little.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” she asks.</p><p>Lena straightens up a little and tilts her head to look up at Kara. The edge of her mouth quirks up slightly. “Don’t you want to eat these potstickers?”</p><p>Kara feels her cheeks heat up. “Of course I do, but food can wait if you want to vent.”</p><p>Lena hums, and Kara can feel the vibrations. “Let’s see, where do I start. I made a new discovery about Lex’s device - that reminds me, I need to call your sister later to tell her that. I was in a meeting with Morgan Edge today, and he wouldn’t stop going on about how the Daxamite invasion was my fault.”</p><p>“It’s not,” Kara insists. “Anyone who thinks that doesn’t know you. It’s Rhea’s fault, and she tricked you into helping her. You would never have wanted it to happen.”</p><p>“Thank you, Kara. I’m glad you don’t blame me.” Lena looks away then, and opens up a box of chicken. Kara easily picks up a piece with her chopsticks. Lena spears a piece with her fork.</p><p>“Wow, you’re really good at that.” Lena comments, watching Kara’s hands. Kara laughs. </p><p>“I’m surprised you don’t know how to use chopsticks. Didn’t you go to some fancy boarding school where they taught etiquette and stuff?”</p><p>Lena nods. “They never taught that, though. My ex-best friend there was always really good at those kinds of things, though.”</p><p>“Ex-best friend?” Kara questions.</p><p>“Mmm. Andrea Rojas. She’s the CEO of Obsidian North now. What she did to me is partly why I have a hard time trusting people anymore.”</p><p>“What did she do? Lie to you about a huge secret?” Kara asks, trying to be casual.</p><p>“Yes, actually. How did you know?”</p><p>“Oh...it was just a random guess.” Kara laughs nervously. <em> Oh Rao, she’s going to be so angry if I tell her I’ve been lying to her.  </em></p><p>“There’s this legend of the medallion of Acrata, which is supposed to give the wearer good luck by changing the minds of people around them. Andrea and I went to Costa Rica to track it down. She fell into this hole and I went to find something to get her out. When I got down there, the medallion wasn’t there. Turns out she took it and lied to me. I trusted her more than anyone else in the world...and she made a fool out of me.”</p><p>“That’s awful. I’m sorry, Lena.” Kara says sadly.</p><p>Lena purses her mouth like she’s trying to hold her words in and scratches her wrist.</p><p>“I never even knew until a few years ago, when I bumped into her in London and saw her wearing it. Guess that’s how Obsidian North became so successful. She saved her family’s company, at the cost of me.”</p><p>“Wow.” is all Kara can muster. <em> No wonder Lena didn’t want friends when she first moved to National City. Her best friend hurt her. And here I am, lying to her just like Andrea did. </em></p><p>“I’m glad I have you now. You won’t hurt me like she did.” Lena smiles softly. “Anyway, enough about me. What about you?”</p><p>Kara tells her about Morgan Edge’s plan to buy Catco. “...I figured you might be able to persuade him not to, but from what you told me earlier he seems to hate you, so I guess free press will be gone soon,” she finishes wryly. </p><p>“Well, I’ll see what I can do.” Lena says thoughtfully.</p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p>Lena hesitates now. “Kara, I wanted to ask you something.”</p><p>“Yeah?” <em> Rao, does she know that I’m Supergirl? Please let her not know, I don’t want her to be mad at me. </em></p><p>“This is the first time we’ve been able to hang out in a while. I’ve tried to make plans, but you keep canceling. Is everything alright? You aren’t ditching me for Supergirl again, are you?” Lena sounds insecure.</p><p>“Ah, right, Supergirl. My...girlfriend.” Kara grabs their empty food containers to busy herself and so she doesn’t have to look at Lena.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” The Luthor asks.</p><p>“No, no,” Kara answers, dumping the takeout containers in the trash. “Supergirl is...nice. I’m sorry I’ve been distant, I’ve just been, uhh...spending a lot of time with her lately.” She’d actually been busy <em> being </em> Supergirl, not being with her, but Lena doesn’t need to know that.</p><p>Lena thinks for a moment, then says, “I’d love to spend time with both of you together. You’re both still my friends even if the two of you are dating. Why don’t you invite her over now? We can watch a movie together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Supergirl is...busy right now. Not that I know what she’s doing right now. But I think, uh, I think she’s busy...fixing buildings and stuff.” Kara frowns, the lie obvious.</p><p>“Wow, you’re lying,” Lena observes. “Didn’t I just tell you how much I hate lying? Whatever it is, you can tell me, you know. If you don’t want to do it, that’s fine. I’d probably be a third wheel anyways. You’re both too good for me.” She covers her mouth. Her wrist is tingling again. <em> I’ve already said way too much. </em></p><p>Kara is quick to console her. “No, you’re just as good as us. You wouldn’t be a third wheel, don’t worry. I just need to, uh, call her. Be right back. Need some privacy.” </p><p>“Kara, wait-” But Kara’s already gone into the bathroom to call Supergirl. Lena sighs and sets her glass of water down. Kara obviously is averse to the idea of inviting Supergirl here, and Lena can see why. She’d been a bit too forward, assuming Supergirl would be comfortable in a Luthor’s home. </p><p>Now’s as good of a time as any to update Alex. She sends a brief email to the agent, detailing her discovery and her hypothesis that the green substance makes the affected person speak their mind. She wonders if she should lock herself up until the truth-compelling substance is out of her system. If that’s even possible.</p><p>Lena glances at the bathroom. Kara’s taking a while. She can hear muffled panicking. <em> Maybe I should tell her not to invite Supergirl. It’s obviously stressing her out. </em>Before she can get up and do so, Kara returns, a triumphant smile on her face.</p><p>“She’ll be here in three minutes.”</p><hr/><p>Kara’s in panic mode. How can she be both Kara and Supergirl without a distraction? And how does she explain her current situation to Alex? She dials her sister’s number. She’s going to need her help.</p><p>Alex picks up on the first ring. “Finally. You’ve been gone all day, I was wondering where you were. And you’d better tell me what happened to make Lena think you were <em> dating </em> Supergirl.” Kara blinks. <em> Oh. So she knows. </em></p><p>“She just said she knew, and I just...went along with it. And now I can’t tell her I’m Supergirl, because she just told me a story about how she hates her ex-best friend for lying and now I just agreed to invite Supergirl to join us at her house and-”</p><p>“Whoa, slow down.” Alex shuffles around, and Kara hears her plop down in a chair. “Lena wants to invite Supergirl to her house?”</p><p>“Yeah. What about it?”</p><p>“She must trust Supergirl a lot. I was under the impression she was jealous of her.”</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, probably, since she thinks Supergirl’s dating me. But then how come she didn't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was dating me if she likes me so much?”</span>
</p><p>“Don’t ask me like I know. You two are practically joined at the hip. Anyway, I suppose we could have J’onn pretend to be you and come over. I’ll ask him. Actually, you know what? This is ridiculous and I’m not explaining it to him. You ask. I’m at the DEO right now, so let me see if he’s here. Ah, there he is.”</p><p>“Kara?” J’onn replaces Alex on the phone. “Alex is muttering something about ‘lovestruck idiots’. What do you need me for?”</p><p>“Well...I may have gotten myself in some hot water with Lena and I need you to be Supergirl.”</p><p>“Oh no, not again. This better be quick.”</p><p>Kara chews on a fingernail, a nervous habit. “We’re just going to be at Lena’s house for a bit, maybe watch a movie or something, then you can leave.”</p><p>“Easy enough.”</p><p>“Umm...there’s one thing though. Lena might’ve convinced herself that Supergirl is my, uh..."</p><p>"What?" J'onn asks after she's silent for a few moments.</p><p>"...girlfriend," Kara whispers into the phone.</p><p>“Alex was right, you <em> are </em>idiots.” J’onn mutters, then hangs up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ik kara seems a little awful right now, but we'll get her perspective soon and hopefully that'll explain why she's so reluctant to tell lena</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lena’s still sitting on the couch, holding onto her glass of water like a lifeline, when Kara returns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supergirl is on her way. She’ll be here in a few minutes,” Kara says. Her voice gets higher at the end, as if it’s a question. Lena opens her mouth to ask if she’s okay, but Kara just smiles and clicks the TV on. “Should we pick a movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tugs at the corner of Lena’s lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she wants to say. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish you weren’t dating her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She presses her mouth into a line as her wrist tingles again. That’s not good. It wouldn’t do for her to confess to Kara that she loves her right now. Which reminds her, she really hopes Supergirl doesn’t tell Kara. Not that Lena thinks she would. She’s all righteous and everything. Plus, according to Alex, Supergirl does trust Lena.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love-” Lena turns her head away, whispering the “you” under her breath and pretending to cough, “that movie.” She points randomly at the screen.</span>
</p><p><span>“This one?” Kara clicks on it. “</span><em><span>A Princess for Christmas.</span></em><span> Didn’t know you were into Hallmark movies.” Lena is, in fact, not into Hallmark movies, but she suspects this is the universe’s way of punishing her for messing with Lex’s inventions.</span> <span>At that moment, Supergirl lands on her balcony with a light thud, saving her from having to reply. </span></p><p>
  <span>“Hey there!” Kara leaps up and flings herself into the hero’s very strong, very bicep-y arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello...babe!” Supergirl greets her, somewhat uncomfortably. “Good to see you. And you too, Miss Luthor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be so formal,” Lena says. “It’s just me. We know each other, remember?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless she forgot? Is that possible?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Supergirl clears her throat. “Ahem...right. Let’s just start the movie, Lena.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Lena curls back up against Kara, and Supergirl’s eyebrows raise. If they went any higher, they’d go off her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” Lena moves away. “That’s your spot now.” Supergirl still doesn’t move, just looks confused and a little bit amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supergirl? Don’t worry, me and Kara just cuddle platonically.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A shake of blond curls. “Platonic cuddling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, okay? Go cuddle with your girlfriend.” Lena pushes Supergirl towards the couch, and Supergirl ends up falling on top of Kara, clumsily catching herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Supergirl mutters, and Kara promptly scoots away from under her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...we don’t cuddle.” Kara explains, with a glance at her girlfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena shrugs. “Alright, let’s all just sit normally then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank Rao.” Kara whispers to Supergirl, snickering. Throughout the movie, the two of them keep shifting on the couch awkwardly, making loud rustling noises. Finally, Lena can’t take it anymore. She stops the movie just as the main character, who looks oddly familiar(for the life of her, Lena can’t remember where she’s seen her before), starts dancing with her love interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Supergirl, I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable. You can always leave if you don’t feel safe here. I won’t be offended.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no! I’m not uncomfortable. In fact, I trust you completely.” Supergirl argues. Kara gives her a tiny pat on the knee, which Lena picks up on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Because it seems like you only said that because Kara wanted you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supergirl purses her lips. “No...it’s just...I feel weird about being here, and you not knowing my real name. I’m uncomfortable because I’m not honest about who I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara flinches, and shoots Supergirl a look. Lena scrutinizes them. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What’s got them so on edge?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you don’t have to tell me your real name. I understand that would be potentially dangerous for both of us. And I’m not going to try to guess it or something like that, and I’m not here to interrogate you about your relationship. I really did just invite you here for a movie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her wrist starts pulsing, and she pulls her sleeve down over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena puts on a joking tone to cover her next words, which are spilling out of her mouth before she can close it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now they’re both going to know how much of an idiot I am.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Although, if you’d asked me a few weeks ago, I would’ve guessed that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kara</span>
  </em>
  <span> here was Supergirl.” Supergirl and Kara share a glance, then awkwardly start laughing like that’s the funniest thing in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, you do look a lot alike…” Lena trails off. Kara and Supergirl have stiffened in their seats. Lena almost laughs at their identical expressions which just serve to prove her point, but it rapidly fades when Supergirl stands up, crossing her arms. Kara tugs at her girlfriend’s sleeve, trying to get her to sit back down on the couch, but Supergirl doesn’t. Instead she turns to Lena and shakes her hand in another oddly formal gesture. “There’s…an emergency on the other side of the town. I have to leave. Enjoy your night, Miss Luthor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena just stares as she walks away before remembering that she wants to make sure Supergirl doesn’t tell Kara that Lena’s in love with her, because now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be awkward</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sprints after the Kryptonian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” she calls. She grabs Supergirl’s wrist just as Supergirl’s about to take off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I’ve already asked a lot of you, but I need another favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supergirl sighs. “What now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember when we talked after the statue unveiling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supergirl nods hesitantly. Lena glances back at the living room, making sure they’re far away enough so Kara doesn’t hear what she says next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you that I love Kara. And I know you’re in a relationship with her, but please don’t tell her. I don’t want to make things awkward between us and risk losing one of my only friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” Supergirl agrees. Then she looks down at her wrist. Lena still has a hand latched onto it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Sorry.” She snatches it away, and steps back as the alien launches herself into the night sky. Wind ruffles her hair from the takeoff, and she shivers. She gently shuts the balcony doors and heads back to the living room. Kara jumps up, and returns with a fluffy blanket with pictures of dogs on it. She wraps it around the both of them. They settle down next to each other, shoulders touching, and Lena presses the play button on the remote. After all, they still need to finish </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Princess for Christmas.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>double update :)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The movie continues, but Kara’s not paying attention anymore. A much more pressing need, sleep, has made itself clear. The comforting weight of Lena leaning against her, the darkened room, and spending a stressful hour pretending that she’s dating herself have all caught up to her. She’s never been a night owl. Especially since she’s literally powered by the sun. Vaguely, she thinks there’s a pressing issue she needs to attend to, something she needed to tell Lena, but she’s too tired. She melts into the soft cushions, limbs going slack, and succumbs to the darkness. Her sleep is dreamless and yet wholly unsatisfying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wakes up to something tickling her nose. Somehow, throughout the night, Lena has maneuvered herself so that she lays in the crook of Kara’s arms. Her hair is splayed out loosely on Kara’s chest, and every breath Kara takes makes a few strands flutter. It smells nice, like the tears of misogynists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara reaches towards the coffee table for her glasses, but they’re not there. It takes a moment for her to realize she’s still wearing them. In fact, there’s a reddish line on the side of her face where she presumably slept on the temples. She rubs at the slightly aching spot. Lena makes a small noise at the motion and pulls the blanket tighter around herself, completely enveloping her body. A Lena-cocoon. Kara slowly slides off the couch, praying that Lena doesn’t wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena looks so serene, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kara can’t help but smile. It falls flat when she remembers that she still has to tell Lena she’s Supergirl. She stands up, deliberating what to do next. Knowing how little Lena sleeps during the week, it’s a wonder she wakes up on weekends at all. Kara won’t bother her. If she was wrapped up like that in a blanket, she wouldn’t want to be bothered either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She surveys the house, taking in all the details. The coffee table that they’ve shared so many meals at. Lena’s desk, surprisingly messy, with papers strewn across it. The kitchen with the dark mahogany cabinets, most of which are filled with an outrageous amount of boxes of herbal tea. There are sparse decorations here and there, though the walls are mostly blank. There’s a sad flower pot by the window with a single wilted plant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anxiety bubbles in her chest. She breathes in, exhales. Works out the kinks in her neck and shoulders. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tonight. I’ll tell her tonight.</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Kara throws herself into work. For all the confronting she does as Supergirl, she sure is awful at it with Lena. It’s inevitable that Alex notices something’s up. She’s never been good at keeping things from her sister. Or anyone, really. Honestly, she’s surprised Lena hasn’t figured out that she’s Supergirl already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She makes a dumb mistake. There’s another basic rogue alien terrorizing citizens. She’s done this a hundred times, should be able to round him up in her sleep, blindfolded and arms tied. All it takes is a flash of a dark ponytail in the corner of her eye, and she can’t help but look at the woman who’s standing too close to their fight. It’s not Lena, just some random passerby who barely even looks like her. But it’s enough. In that split second, the alien throws something at her, and it explodes in a cloud of ashy dust, which hits her right in the face. It tastes like the contents of a vacuum bag. By the time she’s done hacking up her lungs, he’s gone, and even her x-ray vision can’t find him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back at headquarters, Winn and the others search for camera footage. Kara stands around guiltily until Alex drags her into an empty hallway. This she anticipates; crying she does not. It happens anyway, and she tries to blink them away, but they only fall. Alex immediately grabs her arms and looks her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara? What happened? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She fills her sister in about the previous night, how she </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> to tell Lena. How she’s hurt her, and she’s terrified of messing it up even more. Alex scrutinizes her. “She does love you back, you know. All she told me was that she was flirting with you, but it was obvious she didn’t like that you were dating someone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. She told Supergirl she loves me.” Kara answers faintly. She looks up at Alex. “That’s why I’m scared to tell her. I feel like...my whole life, I never had a good romantic relationship with anyone. And now, I’ve messed it up again, before it’s even started. I know I should tell her, but I just feel like it’s going to hurt her even more. I mean, literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her life has lied to her and used her, and even though I never had bad intentions, I still lied. And I’m scared about how she’ll react. But at the same time, the longer I keep my secret from her, the worse it’ll hurt. It’s selfish, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alex sits down next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulder. “It is. But it’s also human. I know it’s been really hard for you to keep your secret. But I also know you would do anything to protect Lena. And she’ll see that. It probably will hurt, but it’s better for her to know now. We can’t have J’onn keep pretending to be your girlfriend. Sorry about that, by the way. It was a shitty decision on my part, and I only messed things up more for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were only trying to help.” Kara says glumly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was still stupid.” They laugh. “I can see how much Lena cares about you, and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> say she loves you. Even if she’s angry at first, she’ll come around in the end. I know it. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope so,” Kara mutters, dropping her head to rest on Alex’s shoulder. “I just don’t see it ending well. I feel like no matter if I tell her or she finds out on her own, I’m going to lose her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. And I know you love her just as much as she loves you. By the way, you smell awful,” Alex teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara frowns and sniffs herself. “Huh. Guess I should take a shower later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes you should.” Alex pokes her in the ribs.</span>
</p><p><span>“Thank you for talking to me, I feel a lot better now. And I </span><em><span>will</span></em><span> tell her tonight. No matter what.”</span><em><span> Unless the universe does something ridiculous like throw yet another obstacle at me.</span></em> <em><span>Rao must really like to see me make a fool of myself. </span></em><span>“But enough about me, how are you?”</span></p><p>
  <span>Alex smiles. “J’onn let me join the investigation about Lex’s device for a bit. Just occasionally, when I’m not busy as an agent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, that’s great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, It’s been nice to do science again. Actually, regarding that, I needed to ask you something.” Her tone turns serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena and I were thinking we could ask her mother for help. Only if you’re ok with it, of course,” she adds. Kara frowns at the mention of Lillian Luthor(she’s still not quite over the whole let’s-kill-all-the-aliens thing).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you need her? Can’t the DEO figure it out themselves?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but Lena believes Lillian might know something about the device since it was Lex’s. And...between you and me, Lena let it slip that she got some of the substance on herself.” Alex says, grimacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no. Is she ok? She seemed fine yesterday.” Kara scrunches up her face, trying to remember if Lena acted out of the ordinary. Other than asking to watch a Christmas movie during summer, there isn’t anything that particularly stands out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it doesn’t seem to be affecting her, so we let her go, but it’s still Lex’s invention, and it probably isn’t completely safe. Lena says we can move our equipment into her lab at L-Corp, and do the investigation there, since we’re not bringing Lillian into the DEO. She’ll be under strict supervision, of course. You can even come in and check on them when you’re off-duty if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara weighs the options. On one hand, Lena’s fine for now, and she’s pretty sure the DEO will be able to figure something out eventually. Plus, Lillian sucks. But then again...the effects could be delayed, or just not obvious so far. It could be slowly poisoning Lena, and Lillian’s knowledge would be pricelessly valuable if the green particles pose a real risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She decides. “Let’s do it.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We're getting to the reveal, i promise! i just got sidetracked by the side plot hfdjcksjh and also idk what direction i'm heading it, but it looks like angst even though i intended for this to be lighthearted and fun, so...</p><p>if you read this before december 29th 2020 i just edited the chapter and re-posted so that's probably why it looks a little different. (you should probably reread it.) i just changed a few sentences and put part of it back in chapter 9, but there's nothing major in terms of plot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alex calls her only a few hours later to tell her the lab is set up and suggest she come by to see the “very cool” setup. She decides to fly the scenic route, and even does a few flips in the air, much to the delight of the citizens below. Lena’s assistant, Jess, has never quite gotten over the excitement of seeing Supergirl in person, greets her at the entrance of the L-Corp building doors. Her delight is contagious, and Kara finds herself in a good mood as she’s directed to the lab that they’ve set up specifically for this investigation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stop outside, in front of a large glass window. Inside, Kara can see Lena, Alex, and Lillian, as well as some other random D.E.O. agents. Inside are several rectangular tables, surprisingly organized and uncluttered compared to Lena’s desk at home. Some have beakers of liquid and random tools, and others have clipboards and pens. Lex’s device, slightly open, sits on one of the tables near the center. A few green particles are lying next to it in a Ziploc bag. There’s even a big whiteboard on wheels, and someone has drawn a smiley face in the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are also a few D.E.O. agents who are there for security to keep an eye on Lillian. They’re wearing lab goggles, and she stifles a giggle at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jess taps on the window with her knuckles. “Here’s the viewing area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jess.” Kara tells the seemingly star-struck assistant. Jess nods but doesn’t leave. Instead she fidgets for a bit before taking out an autograph book and pen from her pocket and holding them up to Supergirl, with a “If you don’t mind, could I get your autograph?”. Somehow she still sounds completely professional, even though her expression as Kara signs it is of an excited puppy. Happily, Jess shoves the book back in her pocket and leaves with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara watches for a bit as Lena, Alex, Lillian, and the others work. With her superpowers, she is aware of everything they say and observe, but it’s not enough. She itches to be inside, to talk to Lillian, see what that vicious virus-releaser is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll just pop in for just a sec.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “A sec” turns into a minute, which turns into two, which turns into twenty, until she smashes a beaker and Alex has to ask her to stop moving around because she’s distracting everyone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about Supergirl and I both take a break?” Lillian asks sweetly, with all the air of a rattlesnake poised to strike, if the rattlesnake was also a criminal and a known terrorist. Lillian rolls her eyes at Alex and Lena’s murderous expressions. “Oh, relax. We’ll just be in the viewing area, and there’ll be guards right next to me.” Alex relents, although she does have a stern word with the D.E.O. agents to “not let her out of your sight, or I </span>
  <em>
    <span>swear</span>
  </em>
  <span> I will make your life like my hair- short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guards march them outside, and surround them as they sit down on two chairs in front of the window. To an outsider, it would look like they’re having a group therapy session. “Um…” Kara looks at them, and they shuffle a little farther away, this time on both sides of them instead of in the tight circle they were in before. Lillian crosses her legs and busies herself with observing the window. After about a minute, Kara breaks the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So….? What do you want with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Lillian feigns confusion, but Kara knows better. Lillian Luthor has probably never been confused in her life. Well, except when Lena switched out her alien-killing virus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not stupid. There’s no way you really ‘just wanted a break’. There must be something you want to talk to me about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps there is.” Lillian says seriously, but then goes silent, continuing to stare at the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Kara demands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian fiddles with her hands, and Kara is struck by the memory of Lena having that same habit. Lillian is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nervous</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Do you remember the first thing I asked you that time when I kidnapped you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I was a little distracted by the whole kidnapping thing, as well as shooting my friend and making me solar flare to take my blood.” Kara deadpans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first thing I asked you was what you were to Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I was her friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian nods. “And I knew you were lying the moment you said that. It was obvious you were in love. Which was surprising, to say the least. A Super, in love with a Luthor? It’s laughable. I could hardly believe my eyes when Lena had that same expression when she talked about her best friend Kara Danvers.” Kara balks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please.” Lillian flaps her hand. “The glasses don’t help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does this have to do with anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian huffs out a breath, as if what she’s about to say next physically pains her. “I knew I had to change if I was to redeem myself in Lena’s eyes. She’d never love me if I continued to persecute aliens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>So is that why she’s helping us now? To show Lena she can work with aliens? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Out loud, she asks, “Why are you here now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian looks at the glass, although she can’t see anything through it since it’s one-way. “I’m here to prove myself to Lena. Which, by extension, now means proving myself to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...kind of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what I’m here to say is,” -Lillian looks very uncomfortable- “you should confess your undying love for her, tell her you’re Supergirl, and go date her. Because, unfortunately, it’s obvious it would make the both of you very happy.” A few of the guards snicker, and Lillian turns her glare on them. They promptly snap their mouths shut and wipe the grins off of their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara snorts. “I can’t believe I just heard those words come out of Lillian Luthor’s mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lillian rolls her eyes. “Like you once said: Get to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, me? I’m just going to knock more things over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but you’re also a Kryptonian. If whatever’s inside Lex’s device was made to affect only Kryptonians, it would be helpful if we had one here to see the effects.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure you don’t just want to see me experience the negative effects?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be ridiculous. You know your D.E.O. people would pull you out the moment they knew you were being harmed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>True, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kara supposes. She checks with J’onn to see if there’s anything else she has to do at the moment. The city is peaceful at the moment, so she heads back inside with Lillian and guards in tow. It seems that Alex and Lena have made some progress. They’ve got a diagram drawn up of the device and the substance inside, and it’s labeled “veritas beads”. Under it is written “dissolves into skin”, “works on humans”, and -crossed out- “VERY ITCHY”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” Kara asks. Alex quickly explains it. The beads are filled with a substance called veritanium, a truth-seeking powder, and the affected person will feel the urge to say whatever comes to their mind. Suddenly, she pulls Kara aside, tone hushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena refuses to stay here while we figure out how to extract it from her system. Keep an eye on her, will you?” Alex asks. Kara nods her assent. “And by the way, what did Lillian want with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were talking about Lena, and she said that Lena likes me and I should tell her I’m Supergirl and ask her out.” Kara answers, fully aware of how ridiculous it sounds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I can’t believe those words came out of her mouth either. But she says she truly loves Lena, and that’s why she’s supporting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. So she’s a changed woman, huh?” Alex muses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lillian Luthor, alien sympathizer. Who would’ve thought we’d see the day?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>would just like to say i did not intend for angst™️ to happen, it just kinda did. oops. i do intend for a happy ending, though.</p><p>also i found <a href="https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com/post/639348489569124352/redkrypto-leaked-season-3-supercorp-supergirl">this</a> tumblr post which had a quote/edit that was pretty much what happens in this chapter, which was pretty fun.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the end, Kara decides on the simplest option. Dinner. The best meal for dramatic revelations. She’ll tell Lena she has something to show her, change into the suit and wait for her life to be over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’ll be as easy as eating a potsticker</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she waits for Lena to arrive, she sets the table and opens up the takeout boxes (which contain, you guessed it, potstickers) before Alex has to tell her to go relax. Something occurs to her and she turns to her sister. “Wait, where are you going to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a date.” Alex smiles secretively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? With who? Wait, is it James’ sister? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>you were trying to flirt with her last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. I just asked her out 10 seconds ago.” Alex bites her lip, a huge smile spreading across her face like she just won 50 different lotteries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s amazing!” Kara squeals and hugs her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright.” Alex peels Kara’s arms off of her. “I’ve got to go. Good luck with Lena.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grabs the keys and heads out the door, and Kara is left alone with her thoughts. So she continues to clean the apartment, fiddle with the utensils, and open and close the takeout boxes until she realizes the food will get cold. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oops. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>At a quarter past seven, there’s a quiet knock on the door. When Kara opens it, Lena greets her in jeans and a gray sweater. She pulls her inside and they enjoy several boxes of stir-fried noodles, Kung Pao chicken, and potstickers. Lena, Kara notices, is getting better at using chopsticks. Unfortunately, her new skill allows her to smoothly steal not one, not two, but three whole potstickers from Kara. Kara does her best to distract Lena with conversation so she can keep her food. She eagerly divulges Alex’s date, and they both lament about the shortcomings of Morgan Edge and his plots to take Lena down, which include lies, more lies, bribing her employees, more lies, and his latest attempt to poison her. Then Lena gives Kara a perfect opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, while I was unconscious, I had a dream you were carrying me. Like Supergirl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of that…” Kara wipes her mouth. “I’m Supergirl.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>There. Now she knows. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tease me, Kara. I’m still embarrassed I ever thought that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” Kara shakes her head. She goes into her room, and with a blast of superspeed, changes into her supersuit. She returns and stands in front of Lena, hands on her hips in a classic hero pose. Wearing suits is definitely one of her strong suits. “I’m Supergirl.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She holds her breath as Lena’s expression turns from confusion to delight. Lena hugs her, even lifting her off the ground a bit. Her face breaks into a grin she places Kara back down. “That’s amazing, Kara. It really </span>
  <em>
    <span>suits</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, if you know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara steps back and searches her eyes. “You’re...not mad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I be mad?” Lena replies, shrugging. “Sure, it’s a bit weird that you’re cosplaying as your girlfriend, but to each their own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- what?” Kara shakes her head. “No, Lena…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena doesn’t hear, despite being right next to her. She’s too distracted by the suit. She trails a hand over the strong blue fiber covering her arm, scratching the material. Kara shivers. Lena rubs the cloth of her cape between her thumb and pointer fingers, examining it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, this is really accurate. But then again, I suppose you get to see the real one so often, it shouldn’t be hard to make yours look real,” Lena says, frowning in concentration. Kara is momentarily distracted by her suit as well, but she tugs the cape out of Lena’s hands. Slowly, she removes her glasses, tapping Lena’s hand to get her attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena, look at me. Who do you see?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena stares for a moment, brow scrunched, before shrugging. “Supergirl, obviously. You really do look alike, you know. Are you sure you aren’t sisters or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I-” Kara throws her hands up and stares at the ceiling as if it’s to blame. “I give up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give up on what?” Lena asks. She’s crouched by Kara’s foot, examining the leather-like material of the boots. Kara stumbles away from her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why is this going all wrong again? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is the real one, isn’t it? Doesn’t Supergirl need it? Wait, did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>steal</span>
  </em>
  <span> your girlfriend’s supersuit to cosplay in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Girlfriend. Right. That’s somewhere to start.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” Kara says slowly. “No. I did not steal this from my girlfriend. I don’t even have a girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena tilts her head, amused. “You don’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I don’t. This suit is mine. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am Supergirl. Don’t you understand, Lena? Supergirl is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>secret identity. I’ve been trying to tell you this whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena raises an eyebrow. “You and Supergirl were both watching a movie with me just yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. No, Lena. Didn’t you notice how weird Supergirl was acting? That’s because it wasn’t her.” Kara inhales, tries to calm herself. She continues, gentler this time. “I had J’onn shapeshift into me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena crosses her arms. “So that’s why you acted so weird when I said I thought you were Supergirl.” She shakes her head. “I was right all along. We’ve been best friends for what- two years? Why didn’t you tell me before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt like everything would change if I told you, that I would lose you. I thought maybe I could be just Kara with you...you always liked Kara more than Supergirl, and that’s one thing I never wanted to lose. I hold on so tightly to the people I love because I’ve lost a lot, and I didn’t want to lose you either because I love you.” Her voice is raspy, and there’s heat behind her eyes. She pushes forward. “And I know it doesn’t feel that way because I kept keeping my secret and that turned into a whole web of lies. But I do, I really do, Lena. And I want to fix this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena is silent for nearly a minute, and when she raises her head from her hands, her eyes are red-rimmed, yet she looks like she’s about to laugh. “I don’t know if you can. Our entire friendship is a lie. How do I recover from that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Lena. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not true. What we had was real.” Kara insists. The lump in her throat feels like a giant hairball, snagging and choking. It doesn’t taste good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I even know if you’re telling me the truth right now? How can I trust you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am! I swear I am, I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I should leave.” She starts gathering her things. Kara watches her, returns the last look Lena sends her right before she closes the door. It’s almost indecipherable, and Kara can already tell a mask has slipped over her features, her walls have come back up, like the closing doors of an elevator. The elevator goes up, and up, and up, into the top floor of L-Corp, a place where Kara doesn’t have access to. Worst of all, there’s no music in it, just an unbearable silence.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://sapphicswirlz.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/sapphicswirlz">twitter</a> :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>